


Never Say Goodbye

by Destiel666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel666/pseuds/Destiel666





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel siedział pod drzewem wiśni otulony swym płaszczem. Z tym miejscem łączyło go wiele pięknych wspomnień. Pogrążony w marzeniach nagle poczuł znajomy oddech na karku.  
-Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy?- Zapytał ciepły głos, który Castiel był wstanie rozpoznać wszędzie.-Uratowałeś mnie z piekła.  
Anioł jedynie pokiwał głową a jego niebieskie oczy zaszły łzami.  
-Pamiętam. Dean, kocham cię.-Mówił mu to już po raz setny, lecz dla niego nadal brzmiało to niewiargodnie i magicznie.  
-Cassie, jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką poznałem w moim życiu. -Wyznał Dean z niesmiałym uśmiechem na ustach  
Castiel dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to co ich łączy nigdy nie spodoba się ludziom i aniołom, ale nie chciał się poddać. Choć często zaczynał wątpić w sens tego związku, zawsze próbował walczyć. On i Dean stracili zbyt wiele, aby być razem. Po dziś dzień Cas pamięta odejście Sama i gorzkie słowa rzucone w stronę brata.  
Już minął miesiąc od tego wydarzenia, ale anioł widział, ze jego ukochany nadal nie może pogodzić się ze stratą jedynego członka rodziny jaki mu pozostał.  
-Dean.. Wszystko w porządku?-Zapytał Castiel  
-W porządku. Czemu pytasz?  
-Wiem, że jest ci ciężko pogodzić się z utratą brata.-Zaczął nieśmiało Cas  
-Nie roztrząsajmy tego znów. TO był jego wybór i nic nie mogę z tym zrobić.  
-Zadzwoń do niego. Nadal jesteście braćmi, on cię kocha.-Próbował go przekonać Castiel  
-Kocha mnie?! On mnie nienawidzi, Cas! Brzydzi się mną tylko dlatego, że jestem inny niż on!-Wykrzyczał załamany Dean  
-Nie mów tak, znam Sama tak dobrze jak ty i wiem, ze on to powiedział to wszystko tylko pod wpływem emocji. Porozmawiaj z nim, proszę.  
-Daj mi spokój Cas. Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Ide się przejść w samotności, nie czekaj na mnie z obiadem, nie wrócę zbyt szybko.-Powiedział z żalem Dean  
-Ale,Dean..-Zaczął smutno Anioł, ale zobaczył,że ta rozmowa dobiegła końca i nie ma sensu się już spierać.-Dobrze, idź, ale uważaj na siebie.  
Dean spojrzał jeszcze tylko ukochanemu w oczy, które były pełne łez po czym obrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł do swojego Chevroleta Impali. Gdy odpalił samochód i usłyszał znajomy ryk silnika instynktownie wiedział gdzie się uda. Pojechał do Lawrence, miasta w którym wychował się razem z młodszym bratem. Po parogodzinnej jeździe dotarł na miejsce i wyciągnął klucze od ich dawnego domu. Nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedyś tu trafi.Gdy tylko przeszedł próg domu wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Zobaczył siebie i Sama bawiących się wspólnie ołowianymi żołnierzykami na podłodze w salonie. Ujrzał mamę jak siedziała przy kominku i czytała książke. Przypomniał sobie  
tatę, który gdy zawsze wracał z pracy przynosił placek dla niego i batony dla brata. Oczami wyobraźni ujrzał jak ojciec podchodził do mamy i czule całował ją w czoło. Dean i Sam nie mieli idealnego dzieciństwa, ale zawsze trzymali się razem. Po smierci ich matki, John załamał się i nie był wstanie opiekować się dziećmi, wiec trafili oni pod opiekę wujka Bobbiego. Wspierali sie przez tyle lat. On i Sammie byli nierozłączalni, wszystko robili razem od małego. Dean bał się, że już nigdy nie ujrzy brata, że to co się stało między nimi rozdzieli ich na zawsze. Kochał Casa, ale rodzinę zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu. Postanowił porozmawiać z ukochanym i zaproponować mu, aby  
zrobili sobie chwilę przerwy, ze potrzebują tego,aby się lepiej rozumieć. Chciał jeszcze wszystko przemyśleć, więc został w rodzinnym domu 4 dni, aż w końcu zdobył się na odwagę i zadzwonił do Castiela, który odebrał po dwóch krótkich sygnałach.  
-Dean?-W słuchawce rozległ się zrozpaczony głos Casa-Wszystko dobrze? Nic ci nie jest? O Boże tak się martwiłem.  
-Cassie…-Zaczął ze łzami w oczach Dean-My.. my musimy zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. To mnie niszczy kochanie, muszę naprawić to co zepsuło się pomiędzy mną a bratem.  
-Rozumiem Dean. Sam się zastanawiałem nad tym rozwiązaniem. Możesz wrócić do naszego domu. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy i na razie będę w niebie tak długo, aż zdecydujesz co z nami będzie dalej.  
-Zostań w domu, ja wyprowadzam się do Lawrence. Tylko tu nic mi nie przypomina o tobie.-Dean nie mógł przestać płakać- Przepraszam cię Cassie  
-Ciii.. Już dobrze skarbie. Kocham cię i pamiętaj, że możesz wrócić zawsze kiedy tylko zechcesz.-Powiedział smutnym głosem anioł  
-Cas.. chce żebyś zapomniał. Ruszył dalej…  
-Nigdy nie zapomnę.-Obiecał Castiel po czym zakończył rozmowę.  
Dean nie mógł się pozbierać po tej rozmowie przez parę dni. Dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia przez to co zrobił ukochanemu. Bał się, że mimo wszystko Sam nadal nie będzie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Bał się, że stracił brata już na zawsze. Usiadł przy kominku i wpatrując się w ogień słuchał miarowych głosów dobiegających z radia. Wspominał wszystkie piękne chwile spędzone z Castielem. Pamiętał jak po kłótni z Samem pojechali na tydzień nad ocean. Byli wtedy tacy szczęśliwi. Dean był tak zajęty swymi myślami, że nie słyszał dzwoniącego po raz setny telefonu. Dopiero o świcie zobaczył jak go to wszystko pochłonęło i ile poświęcił aby być z Casem. Usłyszał głośne pukanie do drzwi, więc ociężale wstał sprzed dogasającego już kominka i usłyszał w radiu utwór zespołu Kansas. Zawsze słuchał tej piosenki razem z bratem, gdy jechali na polowanie. Nieświadomy tego co robi, ze łzami w oczach zaczął nucić piosenkę z którą łączyło go tak wiele wspomnień. „Carry on my wayward son. There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.” Dopiero po kilku minutach uświadomił sobie, że piosenka dobiegła końca a pukanie do drzwi robi się coraz bardziej głośne i nieznośne, więc poszedł je otworzyć. To co ujrzał było dla niego niewiargodnym szokiem. Stał i patrzył na Crowleya, który trzyma na ramionach ciało jego brata. Nie, nie, nie tonie może być prawda, nie po tym wszystkim co zrobiłem dla niego!  
-Spokojnie on żyje, tylko jest trochę poturbowany przez rugaru.-Uspokoił Deana Crowley-Wpuścisz nas? Bo on jest naprawdę ciężki.  
Dean bez żadnego słowa przepuścił demona w drzwiach i ze łzami w oczach patrzył jak odklada on jego nieprzytomnego brata na kanapę w salonie. Wiedział,że to wszystko jego wina. Gdyby nie pokłócił się z Samem, jego bratu nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy, żeby polował sam. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że to przez niego Sammie mógł zginąć.  
-Dean, potrzebny nam jest Castiel-oznajmił Crowley-On żyje, ale jego stan nie jest najlepszy i jak zaraz Cas go nie uzdrowi to on może zginąć.  
Dean nie miał innego wyjścia i zadzwonił do Castiela. Pojawił się on bardzo szybko i uleczył jego brata ze wszystkich ran. Ale jeszcze jedna rzecz nie dawała Deanowi spokoju.  
-Cassie, możesz zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz dla mnie?-Zapytał Dean- Wymarz Samowi z pamięci naszą ostatnią kłótnie, niech myśli, że nic się nie stało.  
-Dobrze Dean.-Anioł pochylił się nad śpiącym Samem i zrobił to o co prosił go Dean-Jak sobie radzisz?  
-Jest dobrze… ale nie widzę świata poza tobą i tęsknię za wspólnie spędzonymi chwilami.  
-Kiedyś przyjdzie czas, że znów będziemy mogli być razem. Nie ważne czy na ziemi czy dopiero w niebie, ale będziemy razem. Obiecuję.-Powiedział Cas po czym złożył delikatny pocałunek na ustach ukochanego i zniknął zostawiając Deana sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.


	2. Porozmawiajmy na poważnie. ..

Dean i Castiel nie rozmawiali ze sobą już od ponad miesiąca. Oczywiście, Winchester był wdzięczny swojemu skrzydlatemu przyjacielowi za to, co dla niego zrobił, ale jednak zbyt długa rozłąka z ukochanym sprawiała, że mężczyzna tracił chęci do jakiegokolwiek funkcjonowania.  
Dla Deana najciężej było ukryć uczucia, które żywił do Castiela, przed Sammym, przecież on o niczym nie wiedział, bo jego wspomnienia związane z romansem łowcy z aniołem zostały wymazane, kiedy ten prawie umierał. Winchesterowi trudno też było wyjaśnić młodszemu bratu, dlaczego ich dawny, stały gość nagle zniknął z ich życia, więc skutecznie unikał tego tematu przeważnie mówiąc o jakichś, czasem nawet zmyślonych, sprawach, dla których Castiel musiał zniknąć. Nie mógł przecież wyznać Samowi, że to właśnie przez niego miłość życia Deana postanowiła zniknąć.  
Jednak pewnego dnia, kiedy Sam znów zadał pytanie „Co z Casem?” Dean nie wytrzymał. Jak dotąd opanowany, spokojny i pewny siebie łowca nagle zniknął. Wszystko zaczęło wylatywać mu z rąk i przestał nad sobą panować. Sammy od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, więc zaczął rozmowę ze starszym bratem:  
-hej, hej, hej stary, spokojnie. Wiem, że ciężko Ci po odejściu Casa, ale mnie też nie jest łatwo,okej? Cas zawsze nam pomagał, był członkiem naszej rodziny… A teraz? Teraz mamy tylko siebie, więc błagam, nie poddawaj się, bo wiem, że dasz sobie radę. Cholera Dean, jesteś najsilniejszą osobą jaką znam, Ty nie możesz się poddać, zawsze najwytrwalej walczysz, więc teraz też Ci się to uda, wierzę w to.- jak zwykle Sammy starał się być dobrym duchem i pocieszyć brata, przez co Dean rozkleił się jeszcze bardziej.  
-Nie, Sammy, nie dam rady. Nie potrafię Cie dłużej oszukiwać. Castiel zniknął przeze mnie, a dokładniej przez nas i naszą kłótnie.-powiedział stłumionym głosem.  
-Co? Jaką kłótnię? Przecież ostatnio kłócimy się co najwyżej o to, co będziemy oglądać wieczorem!-wspomnienie o jakiejkolwiek poważniejszej kłótni wydało się Samowi absurdalne.  
-No tak, nic nie pamiętasz. To ja kazałem Casowi odejść, to ja prosiłem go, by wymazał Ci z głowy naszą kłótnię! A to wszystko, żeby nie stracić cię jeszcze raz! -Dean był w rozsypce. Nie rozumiał dlaczego właściwie to powiedział, wiedział tylko, że to wszystko to prawda i że dzięki temu wyznaniu poczuł się trochę lepiej.  
-Czemu miałbyś mnie stracić? Przecież jesteśmy rodziną.- Sam zaczynał rozumieć co się dzieje, ale wolał usłyszeć to z ust brata, więc nie dawał po sobie poznać, że odkrył sekret Deana. -Czy.. czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć?  
-Tak. To znaczy nie. Cholera, Sam to jest takie trudne…-do oczu starszego Winchestera zaczęły napływać łzy. – Nie chcę znów wariować, bo postanowisz odejść i uznać, że ja jako twój brat już nie istnieje, ale musisz wiedzieć. Nie potrafię cię dłużej oszukiwać… więc, ja i Cas… my, jesteśmy, albo i byliśmy, teraz już sam nie wiem, razem, ale kiedy dowiedziałeś się o tym po raz pierwszy.. Stary, ty całkowicie ześwirowałeś! Nie chciałeś nas znać, zupełnie zniknąłeś jakbyś nigdy nie istniał. Nawet nie wiesz jak było mi ciężko… proszę, nie każ przeżywać mi tego kolejny raz.- Dean poczuł ulgę, lecz jednocześnie spodziewał się najgorszego ze strony młodszego brata. W odpowiedzi usłyszał głuchą ciszę. Tego obawiał się najbardziej, milczenia ze strony brata. Głucha cisza budująca napięcie, co zrobi Sammy? Czy rzuci mu się do gardła i powie coś, co zaboli ich oboje? Czy może jednak odpuści i przyjmie do wiadomości, że Dean jest inny? Lecz Sammy nadal milczał, w jego głowie tworzyło się teraz milion scenariuszy i mniejszość z nich miała dobre zakończenie.  
-Dean, hej hej, głowa do góry, no już, nie rozklejaj mi się tu, hej.- zaskakując starszego brata, Sam zachował się idealnie, można by wręcz powiedzieć, że profesjonalnie, nie mógł popełnić tego samego błędu drugi raz. Uważał, że Dean zasługuje na trochę normalnego i spokojnego życia. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zadzwonił do Casa, powiedział mu, że o wszystkim wie, i że chce żeby do nich przyjechał, bo muszą poważnie porozmawiać.  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia Castiel przyjechał do nich swoim jasnozłotym Lincolnem z 78′, którego zaparkował zaraz za kruczoczarną Impalą Deana z 67′. Trzeba przyznać, ten samochód ma klasę, nawet z licznymi zarysowaniami na lakierze, czy lekko ubitą klapą od bagażnika. Chevrolet tworzył osobną, lecz równie piękną historię, którą równie dobrze można by było opowiadać dzieciom na dobranoc zamiast bajek. Jednak dla Casa od tego samochodu wszystko się zaczęło. Był ważniejszym elementem ich historii, w zasadzie nawet jej podstawą. Impala była po prostu najważniejsza w całym wszechświecie, oczywiście zaraz po Deanie, który właśnie czekał, aż Castiel wysiądzie z samochodu, by móc się na niego rzucić i nadrobić brak jego bliskości przez ostatnie miesiące. Lecz gdy Dean zobaczył Casa zaparło mu dech w piersiach, zaczął się stresować jak za dawnych czasów. Nawet anioł poddał się uczuciom i ze łzami w oczach przytulił do siebie Winchestera mając nadzieje, że już nigdy nikt nie pozwoli mu go puścić, lecz wtedy zobaczył Sama na ganku, co zmusiło go do przerwania uścisku. Odsunął więc od siebie Deana, lecz wciąż trzymając go za rękę powitał Sama.  
-Cześć dawny przyjacielu, długo mnie nie było. – A następnie uśmiechną się do młodszego brata jego kochanka i podał mu dłoń. Również Sam był zadowolony ze spotkania, ale wyglądał, jakby go coś gryzło. Ściskając dłoń Casa bił się z myślami, lecz zachował spokój.  
-Cześć, Cas. Kopę lat… Możemy pogadać? We dwoje.  
Castiel przytaknął, pocałował Deana w policzek i niemo podążył za Samem.


	3. Nawet śmierć nas nie rozłączy.

Cas obawiał się, że to nie będzie prosta i przyjemna rozmowa. Mimo tak ciepłego przyjęcia bał się najgorszego. Obawiał się on odrzucenia i samotności. Te ostatnie miesiące bez Deana były puste i zabarwione smutkiem. Anioł przez cały ten okres chodził jak zbity pies z podkulonym ogonem. Ostatnimi czasy przestał nawet rozmawiać z Hannah, z którą przyjaźnił sie od dłuższego czasu. Lecz tego dnia wszystko miało ulec zmianie. Miał sie dowiedzieć jak potoczą sie losy jego i Deana. Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Sama.

-Hej Cas! Słyszysz ty w ogóle co do ciebie mówię?

-Tak sorki odpłynąłem…-Powiedział zawstydzony

-No, więc tak…-Zaczął mlodszy Winchester- Dean dopiero teraz opowiedział mi wszystko. Tak bardzo go to gryzło a mimo wszystko nie powiedział mi od razu prawdy. Dlaczego?

-Tak miało być lepiej.-Odpowiedział- Jesteś wszystkim co ma. Nie chciał cię ponownie stracić. Nie widziałeś jaki był on zdruzgotany, kiedy kazał mi usunąć te wszystkie wydarzenia z twojej pamięci. On cię kocha nad życie Sam. I jest w stanie poświęcić wszystko byle byś był szczęśliwy. -Powiedział już ze łzami w oczach anioł

-Cas, prosze nie rozklejaj mi sie tu.- Błagam Sam- Nie teraz prosze.

-Przepraszam, ale nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje. Jestem w totalnej rozsypce.-Zwierzył się Castiel

-Chce jeszcze wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz…-Zaczął Sam- Kochasz mojego brata?

-Kocham go najmocniej na świecie. Bardziej niż wszystko co do tej pory miało dla mnie jakies znaczenie.-Odpowiedzial zgodnie z prawdą- Sam, twoj brat jest moim słońcem w pochmurne dni i gwiazdami na letnim niebie. Jest on moim schronieniem, ale jest tez i utrapieniem. … Cholera on jest dla mnie wszystkim! Dean to najlepsza rzecz która mogla mi sie przydarzyc w życiu i gdybym miał go stracić na zawsze to nie wiem co bym zrobił z tej rozpaczy .

-To mi wystarczy. Widzę Cas, że ci zależy na moim bracie. Ja nie będę dla was przeszkoda. Ba! Macie nawet moje błogosławieństwo. -Powiedział z pocieszającym uśmiechem na ustach- Mimo, że nie pamiętam tamtej kłótni to przepraszam za to, że zachowałem sie jak dupek i was rozdzieliłem. Prawdziwy przyjaciel i dobry brat tak by w życiu nie zrobił.

-Nie ma sprawy.-Odpowiedział zgodnie z prawda Cas- Co było minęło, nie ma co tego roztrząsać ponownie.-Odwrócił sie po czym chciał już wyjść kiedy usłyszał łagodny głos Sama

-Cas i jeszcze jedno…-Zaczął- proszę cię juz nigdy nie znikaj na tak długo. W odpowiedzi anioł jedynie się uśmiechnął, ale był on pewien, że mlody Winchester potraktował to jako obietnice. Gdy wyszedł z pokoju udał sie na poszukiwania ukochanego. Odnalazł go dopiero po 20 minutach siedzącego z opuszczona głową pod drzewem wiśni. Chciał mu zrobić niespodziankę i nieco poprawić humor, wiec zakrył mu oczy rękami, gorąco i namiętnie go pocalowal w usta po czym czule wyszeptal mu do ucha:

-Och, Dean… Teraz to już nawet śmierć nas nie rozłączy


	4. Co w rodzinie to nie zginie :)

Od pamiętnej rozmowy między łowcami i aniołem minęło kilka tygodni, Sam wziął do siebie słowa skrzydlatego przyjaciela i w pełni zaakceptował jego związek z Deanem. W międzyczasie Cas przedstawił Winchesterom swojego brata, Gabriela. Na pierwszy rzut oka można by było powiedzieć, że to typowy babiarz i zgrywus, przynajmniej tak Sam ocenił jego postawe na pierwszym „rodzinnym” spotkaniu. Jednak coś go zaintrygowało w tym przygłupawym komediancie. Mianowicie jego spojrzenie, oczy niczym czyste złoto ukryte pośród orzechowych odłamków. Czasem młody Winchester przyłapywał się na tym, że jego myśli krążą wokół oczu wpatrzonych w zarzucającego włosami łowcę. W tych oczach było coś, co zapewne sprawiało, że każda dziewczyna była gotowa rzucić się w ramiona Gabe’a. Najwyraźniej Sam był jedną z nich.  
Podczas kolejnej wizyty Gabriela Sam był bardzo spięty, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ich nowy kumpel postanowił przyprowadzić jeszcze kogoś. Piękną, rudowłosą anielicę o imieniu Hannah. Nic dziwnego, że chłopak się denerwował. Niecodziennie po jego domu krążyły tak piękne istoty, oczywiście, w innym znaczeniu tych słów. Hannah była delikatna, subtelna i naprawdę miła, ale Sammy nie czuł tego samego podczas rozmowy z rudą pięknością, co z orzechowookim aniołem.  
Kiedy goście zasiadali do stołu nawiązał się krótki dialog między Castielem i jego bratem.  
-To co, Gabe. Ty i Hannah to coś poważnego?- zapytał bezpośrednio Cas, co sprawiło, że Sam zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie chciał tego słyszeć, chciał móc dalej marzyć o wlepiających się w niego oczach.  
-Hehe… tak właściwie to…- Gabriel nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Sam przerwał mu w środku zdania.  
-Gdybście mnie potrzebowali to… eee, będe w kuchni. Muszę dopilnować pieczeni.- Temat Hannah wprawiał go w zakłopotanie. Lubił ją, ale nie chciał o niej słuchać. Bynajmniej nie z ust Gabe’a.  
Krzątając się po kuchni Sam usłyszał z salonu głos Gabriela.  
-Ej chłopaki, poczekajcie z tym piwem! Muszę skoczyć do toalety!- „Do której przypadkowo idzie się przez kuchnię” pomyślał z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Sam słysząc nadchodzącego anioła szybko podszedł do zlewu i zaczął udawać, że od dłuższej chwili zmaga się z brudnymi naczyniami. Anioł zauważył zachowanie młodego łowcy już wcześniej, więc tylko czekał aż nadarzy się okazja do porozmawiania na osobności. Pewnym krokiem wszedł do kuchni, zatrzymując się zaraz za plecami Sama powiedział:  
-Hm, wydawało mi się, że jeśli ma się zmywarkę, to się z niej korzysta…-minimalnie zbliżył się do łowcy.  
-Ehee… ymm no tak… masz mnie, nienawidzę zacieków..-Uśmiechając się, Sam starał ukryć swoje zażenowanie spowodowane nie do końca „zgrabną” wymówką.  
-No przestań mój zazdrosny łosiu, przecież wiem co jest na rzeczy.-Oznajmił Gabe delikatnie obejmując Winchestera w pasie. Uśmiechnął się czując jak napinają się jego mięśnie.  
-Jak to… wiesz?- Sam czuł jak rumienią mu się policzki, z kolejnymi sekundami jego zakłopotanie wzrastało, ale chciał trwać w tej chwili, bo jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak dobrze przez jeden mały gest.  
-Tak to, kochanie. Od początku widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. Twoje oczy wiele zdradzają, bo wiesz, są odzwierciedleniem duszy i takie tam…  
-Każdą tak bajerujesz?- w odpowiedzi Sam dostał pianą w oczy, co nie było zbyt dobrą decyzją.- CHOLERA, ALE TO PIECZE!  
-O boże, nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy, hej, wszystko w porządku?-mówiąc to Gabe wziął jego twarz w dłonie by przyglądnąć się zaczerwienionemu oku. Oczywiście, nie wiedział na co się pisze. Sam widząc to, jak Gabriel zareagował na zdarzenia sprzed kilku minut wiedział, że anioł czuje to samo co on, postanowił, że ulegnie chwili. Powoli zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy przyjaciela i pozwolił na to, aby ich usta się zetknęły. Pocałunek, który je złączył był najlepszym pocałunkiem w życiu Winchestera. Czuł, że Gabriel jest dla niego stworzony, że są dopasowani niczym dwie połówki jabłka, tak, jakby ktoś ich już dawno przeznaczył dla siebie i dał losowi ich połączyć. Żaden z nich nie chciał, by ta chwila się skończyła. Jednak usłyszeli, że ktoś idzie. Na ich nieszczęście, nie zdążyli się od siebie odsunąć, przez co Hannah zastała ich trwających w pocałunku. Z wrażenia aż upuściła szklankę i pisnęła, przez co w kuchni zaraz pojawili się Dean i Cas. Tym razem Gabe i Sam zdążyli od siebie odskoczyć.  
-Hannah, wszystko gra?!-Wysapał przerażony Castiel.  
-T-tak…ja tylko… z-z-obaczyłam-W tym momencie Sammy spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem, byleby nie wydała ich braciom.-p..pająka, to wszystko, panicznie się ich boję. -Sam i Gabriel odetchnęli z ulgą. A Dean rozluźniając atmosferę powiedział ze śmiechem:  
-Że też anioły boją się pająków, dobre. Hej, braciszku, uwijaj się z tym pichceniem, trochę zgłodnieliśmy!- rzucił ze śmiechem zaprowadzając Hannah z powrotem do salonu.-Gabe, idziesz? Piwo ci zwietrzeje!  
-Tak, tak. Tylko rozprawie się z pająkiem, który wystraszył moją Han!- te słowa podziałały na Sama niczym colt na demony, wiedział, że Gabe go lubi, ale słysząc, że nazywa Hannah „swoją” chciał zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i wpatrywać się w sufit.  
-Hej, łosiu. Chyba się nie gniewasz za tą „moją”?- wyczuł pismo nosem Gabe. -przecież pokazałem ci, kto w tym domu jest tak naprawdę mój.- posłał Samowi szeroki uśmiech, a ten w odpowiedzi zbliżył się do anioła.  
-Na czym skończyliśmy?-Zapytał figlarnie Sam po czym wplótł dłoń we włosy anioła i skradł delikatny pocałunek, który Gabriel odwzajemnił wodząc ręką po silnych plecach Winchestera. Niestety, i tym razem coś im przerwało, mianowicie pewien znany każdemu zapach.  
-Cholera, pieczeń!


	5. Tajemni kochankowie.

-Przez Ciebie zapomniałem o pieczeni!- Krzyknął zirytowany Sam- Na następny raz proszę cię nie rozpraszaj mnie.  
-To moje „rozpraszanie” chyba ci się podobało, co?- Powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach anioł- Może chcesz abym znów to powtórzył?  
-Na razie, to muszę uratować nasz obiad, bo trochę się zwęglił.- Westchnął Sam czując ręce Gabe oplatające go w pasie- Nawet nie próbuj tych swoich sztuczek! Jak tego nie naprawię to nie zjemy nic na obiad.  
-Zawsze można zamówić pizze- Powiedział rozbawiony Gabriel  
-Chyba będziemy zmuszeni tak zrobić, bo tej pieczeni już nie jest w stanie nikt uratować-Zmartwił się Sam- Zadzwoń po pizze, ja muszę wymyślić co powiem reszcie.  
Uśmiechnięty Gabe zabrał się za zamawianie obiadu. Nie potrafił się zdecydować co wziąć: pepperoni z podwójnym serem czy hawajską. Po 10 minutowych rozmyślaniach wybrał tą drugą i złożył zamówienie. Po zakończeniu rozmowy telefonicznej usłyszał rozmowę toczącą się w salonie i od razu na jego twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech.  
-Że co się stało?!- Krzyknął rozbawiony Dean- Jak pieczeń mogła się spalić skoro byłeś cały czas w kuchni?  
-Tak jakoś wyszło…- Zmieszał się Sam- Sprawdzałem wcześniej pieczeni i wstając od piekarnika uderzyłem głową w pokrętła i musiałem w ten sposób podnieść temperaturę w piekarniku no i nasz obiad się spalił właśnie w ten sposób.  
Sam wiedział, że przyjaciele nie do końca mu wierzą, ale mimo wszystko dalej brnął w swoje kłamstwa. Przecież nie może powiedzieć wszystkim co właśnie przed chwilą zaszło w kuchni między nim a Gabrielem. Już sobie wyobrażał minę Deana i Casa. Bał sie też jak Hannah wykorzysta to czego była świadkiem w kuchni. Polubił ją za to, że nie powiedziała nic chłopakom, ale mimo wszystko Gabe był jej chłopakiem i znalazła go w dość niekomfortowej sytuacji. Dopiero teraz Sam tak naprawdę zrozumiał, ze z każdą chwilą zakochuje się coraz mocniej w Gabrielu i już teraz chce spędzić z nim resztę swego życia. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go odgłos dzwonienia do drzwi.  
-Nareszcie, pizza!- Krzyknął zadowolony Dean i czym prędzej rzucił się do drzwi, aby jak najszybciej móc coś zjeść.  
Lecz, gdy je otworzył to zobaczył coś czego w życiu by się nie spodziewał. Przed nim stał Crowley ubrany w mundurek pizzerii i w ręce trzymał 5 kartonów z ich dzisiejszym obiadem. Demon już miał wyrecytować klasyczną formułkę, którą zawsze powtarza klientom, ale spostrzegł wielkie i zdziwione oczy Deana wpatrzone prosto w niego.  
-Gdziekolwiek nie będę zawsze muszę trafiać na waszą bandę przygłupów?- Powiedział zrezygnowany- Okey, 5 razy pizza hawajska z podwójnym serem i sosem czosnkowym. Należy się 22,50$.  
-Wow Crowley, co ty właściwie tu robisz?-Zapytał rozbawiony widokiem demona Dean- Od kiedy ty pracujesz?  
-Otworzyłem własną pizzerie, bo chce w końcu zacząć uczciwie zarabiać.-Odpowiedział zrezygnowany-To jak zapłacisz mi i będziemy udawać, ze się nie spotkaliśmy w ten sposób?  
-Haha ty i uczciwa praca, ciekawy jestem jak długo wytrzymasz. Miesiąc, może dwa?- Nabijał się dalej Dean- A jak się właściwie nazywa twój lokal?  
-Hot as hell.- Odpowiedział zażenowany Crowley- Możesz mi w końcu zapłacić? Mam też inne zamówienia.  
-Boże zaraz nie wytrzymam.- Śmiejąc się Dean wyciągnął plik banknotów i wręczył je demonowi- Reszty nie trzeba. Na razie.  
Gdy Dean zamknął drzwi usłyszał jeszcze tylko stek przekleństw rzucanych przez poniżonego demona i zobaczył ulotkę wetkniętą w karton z pizza. Dużymi ognistymi literami był wypisany na niej slogan, który brzmiał: „Hot as hell. Piekielnie dobra pizza!” Dean jeszcze bardziej roześmiał się kiedy w rogu ulotki zobaczył logo pizzerii na którym widniał ogar piekielny z otwartym pyskiem.  
-Głodni?- Krzyknął Dean na progu salonu- Mam dla was taką historię, że wam gacie z tyłków pospadają.  
Gdy opowiedział przyjaciołom co się wydarzyło przed chwilą, wszyscy już umierali ze śmiechu zanim Dean dokończył opowieść. Po opowieści wszyscy rozsiedli się na sofach w dużym salonie braci Winchester i zaczęli jeść upragniony obiad. Dean usiadł wtulony w ramiona Casa, jadł pizzę i rozmawiał z ukochanym na temat przyszłości.  
Sam marzył o tym, aby móc zrobić to samo z Gabrielem, lecz wiedział, ze na obecną chwilę to jest niemożliwe. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć o tym co się dzieje. Więc usiadł samotnie w wygodnym fotelu niedaleko kominka i zaczął się zastanawiać nad sensem tego co robi. Po chwili poczuł się dziwnie i mimowolnie zerknął na Gabe, który pokazywał mu kątem oka, żeby się przespacerowali. Sam więc, wstał i powiedział, ze musi wyjść a zewnątrz, aby wykonać ważny telefon, ale już nie usłyszał wymówki Gabe. Po chwili, gdy stał tak pod drzewem wiśni i wpatrywał się w gwiazdy poczuł na sobie znajome ręcę obejmujące go w pasie. To był jego anioł. Jego przeznaczenie. Gabriel złożył delikatny i oficjalny pocałunek na ustach ukochanego. Zdziwił się gdy Sam odwzajemnił tą samą czynność.  
Mimo niepewności i lęków Sam już się nie zastanawiał jak skończą ci romantyczni kochankowie ukryci za drzewem wiśni,które wiele widziało i ujrzy jeszcze więcej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu młodszy Winchester wierzył, że jemu też jest pisane szczęśliwe zakończenie.


End file.
